You Belong With Me
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Acacia is special, just like the Mews. And Deep Blue has noticed this and wants her as his Queen. But can Elliot save his love before Deep Blue can get her? He can with the help of the Mews. But they will learn that Acacia can defend herself...


**Hey people**

**This is a new fic by yours truly. Now for some who have watched this show, I never learned the Japanese names i only got the english ones, so forgive me if you guys get confused at first.**

* * *

This all started the day she walked into the café. All seemed normal, but the Mew's could sense something off about her. She was beautiful, un-naturally.

She had long, silky, black hair that reached her butt. She was tan, she looked Spanish. She wore a black crop top and black ripped jeans. With some black heels. Before she sat down, Zoë noticed the woman had a black Christian cross tattooed on her stomach.

"You also sense that about her?" Renee asked behind Zoe.

"Yeah," She contemplated, "it feels like… I know her."

Renee nodded to agree with her.

"She's sitting in your area." Renee said before going back to work.

Zoe's heart raced, but she didn't know why, as she slowly walked up to the woman. The woman never noticed her appear at first, but she sensed her.

"I'll take some blueberry cheesecake, with some black coffee." She said before Zoe could ask.

"Bl-black coffee?" Zoe asked.

The woman raised her eyebrow at Zoe. Zoe grew red.

"W-what I mean is that t-the coffee could keep you up all night, cos its n-nine at night." Zoe muttered.

"I need to stay up all night…" The woman said mysteriously.

Zoe didn't want to cross any boundaries, cos this woman looked very tough, so she raced back to the kitchen with her head down. She walked into the kitchen. Wesley looked like his regular self, smiling, long brown hair in a ponytail.

"What's wrong Zoe?" He asked happily.

"Nothing, Wesley. Its just this woman came in and the girls and I feel something off about her. Like we know her." Zoe said,

Wesley had déjà vu, then he turned very serious. He turned to Zoe and held her shoulders staring into her face.

"What does she look like, show me her." He said, all traces of humour out of him.

Zoe took him out of the kitchen an pointed to the woman who had her head on her hand, staring into space. Wesley grew pale and his eyes widened, he pulled Zoe back into the kitchen.

"There is a reason why you know her, but I'll tell you later," he said. "right now we need to make sure that Elliot does not see her, no questions asked."

But just then, Elliot strolled into the kitchen nonchalantly His hands in his pockets, with his same non-interested expression on his face.

"Tell me what, Wesley?" He asked, lazily eyeing Wesley.

Wesley didn't answer, but instead he looked down at the ground. Elliot huffed, then turned to Zoe.

"Zo, go back to work." He commanded.

Zoe raced out of the room, not waning to see how this proceeds.

The woman was waiting a long time for her food, so she went to the kitchen to ask what was taking so long, for she was on a deadly deadline. She has seen the small redhead race into the kitchen so she knew exactly where it was. She folded her arms as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's taking…" She stopped when she saw Elliot.

Her eyes went wide with fear and shock.

"Acacia?"

"E-Elliot?" She stammered

She raced out of the kitchen before Elliot could speak. He chased after her, but she was nearly by the door. He was able to catch up to her and he grabbed her arm before she walked outside.

Acacia was half relieved and half worried. It had been 2 years since she and Elliot last seen each other. She swiftly turned to face his confused face.

"Cia…" He started.

"Don't," she pulled her arm free of his grip, "just don't, Elliot. Its too late."

Those words hurt as he heard them, but he had no idea how much it hurt to say them. She loved – correction loves – Elliot, but she ended it with him for a good reason. One that she couldn't tell him, so she ditched town only to come back after 2 years.

She ran out of the restaurant before he could say anything else. Unbeknownst that the Mews and Wesley were watching.

Acacia didn't look back, she quickly walked through the park before stopping to cry her heart out.

Somewhere in the sky, Dren, Tarp and Sardon appeared watching Acacia intently.

"Is she the one that Deep Blue is looking for?" Tarp pressed Sardon.

Sardon glared at him which shut him up. He focused on Acacia again, staring at her, studying her. He saw her tattoo, he gasped. Dren and Tarp waited.

"Its her." Sardon muttered.

"Even if it isn't her, he could always try and kill her to let off some steam." Dren mumbled bored.

Sardon rolled his eyes.

"Well, lets go tell the boss!" Tarp exclaimed.

How he was always energetic was beyond them. They disappeared back to their lair.

Acacia calmed down a bit after 10 minutes of crying. She got up on her shaky legs, she slowly walked back to her apartment on the other side of the park. Before she made it home, she passed her favourite spot. A tree that she and Elliot used to sit under when they had enough free time to be together.

She remembered how he held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as they relaxed and watched the sunset together. Such good memories to cling on to protect the ones she loved.

She exhaled before walking on.

"Awww, how touching." Said an all too familiar voice.

Acacia turned sharply but saw nothing. She tried to run back to her house but she collided with a body. She would've fallen if he didn't catch her. She stared in his sadistic and evil face. He smirked at her reaction.

"Deep Blue." She managed.

He chuckled darkly. She noticed his minions behind him. Acacia had gotten stronger since last time she encountered this deadly man. She managed to push him away and kicked him further away.

"You have gotten stronger, dear." He said, not at all fazed by her attacks.

She ran. Why did she have to go to the cafe, instead of ordering in. She ran in the opposite direction of her aprtment, back to the cafe. She needed her people for this.

* * *

**What does Deep Blue want with her? Who is Acacia? You'll all find out in the next Chapter of 'You Belong With Me'. Please check out my other stories.**

**Bloodied Love**


End file.
